villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Calvin Candie
Calvin Candie is the primary antagonist in the Quentin Tarantino film Django Unchained. He is portrayed by Leonardo DiCaprio. History Calvin Candie was a Mississippi slave owner who owned a large plantation known as Candyland. Django's wife Broomhilda was taken to Candyland after being sold to Candie by her and Django's former slave master, who tried to distance them from one another as punishment for being married. Candie was a detestable individual who viewed his slaves harshly as his property and participated in a blood sport known as mandingo fighting, forcing male slaves to fight to the death for money. In one brutal instance, Candie had a slave torn apart by dogs because he tried to escape having to participate in any further mandingo fights, costing Candie some $500. His female slaves were often forced into prostitution. He saw people of color as beneath him and little more than property, Candie displayed a disdain for people who were critical of slavery and was shown referring to them as "nigger lovers." The depths of his depravity are seen when he gives Django and Dr. Shultz a lecture on his belief that people of color are of lower intelligence and are biologically more submissive than any other creature on Earth because of a series of dimples inside the skull of a former slave. He appeared to be close with and place a great deal of trust in Stephen, his head slave. Stephen immediately takes issue with Django and seems unable to comprehend the idea of Django being a free man. Stephen is almost a twisted as Candie; appearing to almost take joy at the slaughter and torment of his people. He was notorious for constantly sucking up to Candie, doing things such as repeating and agreeing with everything Candie would say. Stephen took notice of Broomhilda and Django's interaction and used his relation to Broomhilda to intimidated and questioning her about him. After discovering the truth about them, Stephan explained to Candie that Django and Dr. Schultz's goal was to purchase Broomhilda. Upon hearing this, Candie lost his once hospital demeanor and revealed his sick and devious nature by threatening to beat Broomhilda to death with a hammer if Dr. Shultz did not pay $12,000 for her. After signing Broomhilda over, Candie tried to convince Schultz to shake his hand to seal their transaction. Disgusted by the slave owner's behavior, Dr. Schultz appeared to concede to Candie's wish, only to shoot him in the heart with his concealed pistol, killing him instantly. At the end of the film, Django returns to Candie's estate after his funeral, killing all of his guards and sister, setting free several slaves in the process. Django shoots Stephen and leaves him for dead in the mansion as he walks out, blowing it up seconds later. Gallery 76514 Medium.jpg images-1.jpg calvin candie.jpg Trivia *His plantation, known as Candyland, appears to have a reputation and be well known throughout the slave community. When it is discovered that Broomhilda is at Candyland, Django tells Dr. Shultz, "All slaves know about Candyland." *Leonardo DiCaprio was considered for the role of Hans Landa in Inglorious Bastards, but it eventfully fell to Christoph Waltz due to his German background. *It is mentioned at some point during the movie that Calvin is illiterate.We Category:Slavedrivers Category:Quentin Tarantino Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychopath Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Rich Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Deceased Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Arena Masters Category:Deal Makers Category:Master Orator Category:Obsessed Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Bullies Category:Supremacists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Delusional Category:Greedy Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Siblings Category:Jerks Category:Hammerer Category:Charismatic villain Category:Murderer Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Provoker Category:Neutral Evil Category:Incestous Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:MTV Best Villain Category:Western Villains